


Sabo's  Tumblr Adventure

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Tumblr is a wonderful social media platform for sharing fanfiction...unless you happen to be the character of said fanfiction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sabo's  Tumblr Adventure

I’d often heard Ace tell me he hated the internet and I always wondered why…until I logged into Tumblr~

Opening my laptop, I logged into my social media and scrolled my tag, I found it amusing that people had decided to roleplay my character and found some very interesting writing and arts of myself. Laughing at most of the cute ships I had been paired into was relaxing, until I started seeing fans getting attacked over their ships. There were people sending hate mail to each other over who they shipped me with?? And arguing over what my sexuality was?? Nothing had been said flat out as to what I was, for all they knew I could have been asexual and touch repulsed. There were fans even changing my gender to force a heterosexual ship with Luffy and I didn’t understand. 

I saw myself shipped with Lucci, I saw myself shipped with, dare I say it, Dragon, I saw myself shipped with Robin, even ungodly parts of the internet where people were writing atrocities of me being shipped with my own biological brother?? I saw self inserts and OC ships which were beautiful, I saw healthy gay ships, I saw polyamorous shipping between myself and others, all wonderful ships, but under each one there were comments attacking each other.

“Sabo is straight, you can’t ship him with Ace!”

Said who?

“Koala is a worthless Mary Sue, Sabo deserves better!”

Refer to her as worthless again and we’re going to have problems, but what does that have to do with anything anyway?

“Sabo and Koala are meant to be together, you can’t ship him with a guy.”

What makes you think I wasn’t with another man at some point before?

“Why do you put him with Koala, he’s obviously gay!”

Can’t I be a little bit of both?

There was nothing stated in my canon story line of me having a true lover. People are just angry because of that fact because they want bragging rights if one ship did become canon. A headcanon for sexuality is wonderful something I encourage, except when it starts to attack another’s decision. Isn’t the right to free speech something the Revolutionary Army represents? Ship me as you wish, speak your mind and enjoy your own headcanons, but please stop attacking each other over it. Fandoms are about fun and discourse takes away from that.

Even if a sexuality and canon relationship for me had been revealed, there’s nothing saying that you can’t have fun writing me a different way. When my storyline doesn’t play out the way you want it to, remember there are much better ways of dealing with it than sending each other hate mail, maybe next time try writing your own fanfics to satisfy your headcanons and quit pushing them on other people.

By all means write me as gay, straight, bi, whatever, but let others have fun writing their headcanon too. It takes less time to unfollow someone than it does to send a hateful message. Don’t forget that.

Logging off of social media, I closed my laptop. That was more than enough excitement for one day. Now I understand why Ace hates the internet.


End file.
